1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel phenoxyacetic acid compounds and medical preparations containing them.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been suggested that thromboxane A2 and leukotrienes are closely related to serious ischemic diseases such as cerebral infarction and myocardial infarction and also to allergic inflammations such as bronchial asthma; and various thromboxane A2 antagonists, leukotriene antagonists and synthetic enzyme inhibitors have heretofore been developed. These diseases or disorders, however, actually have been shown to involve plural participating chemical mediators. Insufficient curative effects on the diseases or disorders could be obtained by a single known enzyme inhibitor or receptor antagonist.
Considering the above situation, we investigated the development of compounds and medicines having both a thromboxane A2 antagonistic effect and a leukotriene antagonistic effect.
As a result, we synthesized various phenoxyacetic acid compounds and studied their physiological activities and have found that the phenoxyacetic acid compounds of the present invention have both a thromboxane A2 antagonistic effect and a leukotriene antagonistic effect. Accordingly, we conclude that they may make up for the shortcomings of the above-mentioned single synthetic enzyme inhibitor and receptor antagonist.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel phenoxyacetic acid compounds and to provide medical preparations containing them, the novel phenoxyacetic acid compounds being antagonistic both to thromboxane A2 and leukotrienes.